One Magical Punishment
by Hazelthorn
Summary: Mungo has gotten the gang into trouble, again, therefore, they must all face the punishment. Could magic be behind this? Could fate? Or, maybe even the random thoughts from a writer's mind! Watch closely as I take you on their journey of punishment.


The teacher stared hard at Hazelthorn, Violaunte, Tantamiri, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, and Pouncival.

"Now, we _all _know what you've done. And we know who recruited it," the teacher said, looking directly at Mungojerrie, "And you will all suffer for his- I mean- your mistake."

He left the room, saying, "I will give you further instruction in a moment."

All of the eyes were on Mungo, except for Hazel's.

"_YOU!!!_" Violaunte screamed at him, using the you with disgust, like it was the filth of Sarafina that she used to have to clean from Sarafina's fur each week.

She then scream all sort of foul things that I really don't need to mention.

At this point, Hazel stood up, and muttered, "You don't have to be so mean."

Violaunte walked up to her.

"What did you say?" Violaunte asked, with a rough tone to he voice.

Hazel looked up at her sister, who was the oldest of the litter.

Hazel had always been afraid of Vio, of what she had the ability to do, and never said much that would tick her off.

This time, however, she was feeling rather brave, and screamed, "I SAID THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!"

Vio stared hard at her sister.

She never acted like this, or, at least, not to her.

Before Vio could say anything, the teacher rushed in Aquavera and Coricopat.

He was whispering to them, but everyone could hear.

"Now," he whispered, "Conning innocent people out of thier money by using magic to pretend to be dying IS NOT a good way to earn money."

Tanta, who had until then become silent, started to giggle.

The teacher looked at the two teen-kits, completely unaware of Tanta, and said, "Go! Sit! NOW!"

Aqua ran over and sat down by Hazelthorn and an empty chair.

Cori sat in the empty chair.

The teacher looked at us, mumbling something under his breath.

"Now," said the teacher, "You, all of you, will do a report on a Disney movie. Now, go choose a book."

Now, at this point, they were all thinking, 'WHAT THE HECK!!!'

Hazel and Mungo were the first to leave the chairs, wanting the best book for themselves.

They ran over to the desk, only to find that there were only five books.

"Oh," said the teacher, "I almost forgot to tell you. You'll be partnering up. Hazel with Mungo, Tanta with Misto, Vio with Munk, Corico with Aqua, and Pounce alone."

Hazel and Mungo stared at each other, smiling.

Hazel ran to sit on the floor, with a book in hand.

Mungo, not knowing what she had chosen, and curious, sat down near his close friend.

"So," Mungo murmured, so only Hazel could hear, " Whadidya choose?"

Hazel, being ever so clever, put the book down.

Mungo looked at the title.

_Aladdin_

Vio then grabbed Munk's hand, and raced for the desk, which, before she could, he picked the book.

They sat down, a strange grin on their faces.

_Beauty and the Beast_

Aqua, being ever so spazzy, started to think of mice, and how tasty they were.

Corico, being the good friend(well, sorta wanting to be more) he was, ran over to the table and grabbed the only book with mice in it.

As he carried it back to Aqua, who grinned in approval, or maybe it was just the facy she saw mice on the cover of a princess book.

She stared at the title, finding it quite strange, even for her spazzy self.

_Cinderella_

Tanta wanted to run to get to the desk, but had to time, for Pounce was already on his way.

Misto, seeing the problem, grabbed her(ACCIDENTALLY!!! or not) by the waist and poofing her to the desk.

They both grabbed the bigger book, seeing as Pounce was younger, and would rather read a non-Disney thing.

They sat down, and Misto smirked.

Tanta just noticed how terrible her choice was.

_The Little Mermaid_

Pounce arrived last at the desk, only to find the last book awaiting him.

_Humpty Dumpty_

Somehow, they all opened thier books at the same time, and somehow all began to get sucked into the books.

Maybe, a little magic was involved, or maybe it was just chance, but these teen-kits were about to go on one hell of an adventure.

Disney-style!


End file.
